The present invention relates to a device for teaching the use of scales that represent various units of measure and for easily measuring a distance between two points. The units of measure may include either standard or metric units. The standard units of measure may comprise feet, inches, and fractions of inches. The metric units of measure may include meters measured in hundredths, thousandths and ten thousandths of meters. More specifically, the invention relates to a device having standard units of measure represented on one side thereof and metric units represented on an opposite side thereof.
Known types of rulers exist that include a face having an upper edge marked with inches and fractions thereof. A lower edge of the face is marked with millimeters and centimeters.
Another type of ruler comprises three sides for use in aiding a draftsman. Various faces of the three sides are marked with different units or scales. The draftsman rotates the ruler to a desired unit of measurement to measure a distance of a line or between two points.
Neither of the aforementioned rulers provides various scales that are labeled and clearly show a relationship of the various standard scales to one another along with the various metric scales to one another.